herofandomcom-20200223-history
Toa Mangai
The Toa Mangai are the group of heroes that appeared in the BIONICLE series. They are once the group of Toa that served as the predecessors of Toa Mata, Toa Metru and Toa Inika alongside the Toa Hagah. They were also led by the Toa of Fire, Lhikan but this team were also known for being betrayed by two of their members: Nidhiki; who later become the Dark Hunter and Tuyet who wanted the power of the Nui Stone itself, thus turning herself into the villain that she was now. History The Toa Mangai were first formed when Turaga Dume first occupied the island of Metru Nui after its construction of the city. Led by Toa Lhikan, the Toa Mangai were consisted of Nidhiki, Tuyet, Naho, 4 Toa of Ice, Toa of Stone, Toa of Earth and Toa of the Green as they were called from many different islands of the Matoran Universe to defend Metru Nui and the Matoran from various enemies. Dume then christened the group of Toa with the name of Toa Mangai. During the attack of the League of Six Kingdoms led by the Barraki named Pridak on Metru Nui, the Toa Mangai were defending Metru Nui and clashed with the League's army. During the fight, Lhikan, Nidhiki and Naho confronted Pridak as they fought him until the latter easily defeated them. However, Makuta Teridax along with the army of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui eventually arrive into the scene and help the Toa Mangai to crush the League. Then, the Toa Mangai proceed to face the Kanohi Dragon that the League unleashed on Metru Nui. Despite the Rahi's attacks, Lhikan and his team eventually defeated the Kanohi Dragon as the eleven Toa combined their powers to knock the dragon down, rendering it comatose. After the League of Six Kingdoms were defeated and the Barraki captured, the Kanohi Dragon was then shipped to the island of Xia, where it remained until it regained consciousness and broke free to wreck Xia until its defeat in the hands of both the Toa Hagah and the Tahtorak beast. A few days later, while several Toa Mangai members were away on missions, the two Dark Hunters sent by the Shadowed One; the leader of the Dark Hunters, sneaked into Onu-Metru searching for an artifact called the Nui Stone. Tuyet while wandering in the lower level of the Archives, learned of the Hunters' entrance in Metru Nui and discovered that they were after the stone - which she possessed. Unwilling to give up the stone, Tuyet murdered a Ta-Matoran and placed a tablet with her own name on his corpse. She then proceed to murder the Le-Matoran worker and once again placed her tablet on his corpse. She was then confronted by both Lhikan and Nidhiki, who were investigating the murders and she informed Lhikan that the Dark Hunters were searching for the stone and told him that the deaths of the Matoran List of Members *Lhikan - He is the leader of the Toa Mangai. He also led the Toa Mangai to defend Metru Nui from the League of Six Kingdoms and the Dark Hunters. Lhikan then remained in Gallery Set_Toa_Lhikan.png|Toa Lhikan, the leader of the Toa Mangai mangai_request_by_toalittleboehn-d64latw.jpg|The Toa Mangai facing the Kanohi Dragon Toa_Mangai_Lhikan_Faces_Nidhiki.png|Lhikan faces his former comrade, Nidhiki who was now sided with the Dark Hunters Trivia *The word "Mangai" is a Matoran word for "protector". *Unlike the other Toa teams which usually have six members altogether, the Toa Mangai are the only Toa team to feature eleven members. Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Warriors Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lego Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Teenagers Category:Guardians Category:Officials Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Adventurers Category:Predecessor